


Homework

by fatallywhimsical



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Heavy Petting, Pants-Jizzing, Sloppy Makeouts, awkward sweaty virgin warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatallywhimsical/pseuds/fatallywhimsical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin helps his girlfriend with her homework. Featuring the sweatiest, most awkward virgin alive: Quentin Quire, and his girlfriend Idie, the closet-pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I think the first part of this series kind of had an actual plot. This one is literally just almost-porn. 
> 
> Who even knows how old these kids are anymore. Underage warning just in case.

Idie stood at her locker trying to sort out which text books she would need for the night's homework. She tried to balance the substantial stack of books and papers in her arms as she nudged the door closed with her hip. With her view now unobstructed, she found her boyfriend, Quentin Quire, leaning against the locker next to hers and trying to give her a look which he referred to as “the smolder.” Idie just thought it looked as though he was trying to hold back a sneeze. She smiled at him, “Hi, Quentin.”

“Hey, Idie! You wanna come up to my room and check out my, er, video games?”

“No, not really.” Quentin's face fell, but Idie continued, “Though maybe you could give me a hand with all this homework?” She did the eyelash-fluttery thing that always made Quentin's stomach jump.

“Oh, yeah... That'd be cool.” He smiled and took about half her stack of books before leading her up to his dorm room.

Now, Quentin Quire didn't do anything half-assed, or so he liked to think. He'd planned this evening very carefully, and though things weren't going _exactly_ as planned, he was sure he could improvise. He had actually taken the time to clean up as best he could, so Idie wouldn't be completely repulsed by the usual littering of old food and dirty t-shirts. He even tried to hide the smell, which had mostly worked except now the room definitely reeked of body spray. He decided to casually open a window while Idie settled onto his bed, separating the books and papers into different piles around her. _There's a girl... on my_ bed _. YES!,_ he thought.

“So, uh,” Quentin hoped the cool breeze coming in would help dry the sweat he knew was already forming. “Where did you want to start?” He sat next to her, taking stock of the various piles which seemed to be sorted into _Quantum Biophysics, Future History 101, Mutant Literature, Ethics 101,_ and _Sex Ed._ “Where did you want to start?”

Idie scooted closer, snuggling up to him. She was very warm and smelled nice, which certainly didn't help Quentin's current perspiration problem. “ _Welllll..._ I was thinking Sex Ed,” she began. Quentin tried not to react visibly, but his eyes widened rather noticeably behind his glasses. Idie continued before he could say anything, “Um! Just because, well, half the time I can't really understand a thing Professor LeBeau says. Did you get any of that today?”

Quentin drew in a breath before opening his mouth; he knew he was about to have a terrible case of verbal diarrhea but he was powerless to stop it. “No! I never understand anything he's talking about, even when I can make out the words I  _think_  he's saying. How is this man even qualified to teach? He should just stick to making things explode. And for that matter, I really don't see how _any_ of the so-called ' _teachers_ ' here are qualified to teach. Did any of them even _go_ to college? I understand all their stupid ' _life experience_ ' has to count for something, but it should hardly be enough to put them in a position of authority over--”

Idie cut him off. “Quentin! Quentin, calm down! It's just,” she had to pause to giggle, “It's just _school_. At least they're trying, right?” Quentin didn't seem satisfied and looked as if he was about to launch into another rant, so Idie did the only thing she could: she reached up to grab his shirt collar, pulled him down just a bit, and kissed him on the mouth. It seemed to do the trick.

“What, uh... What was I... talking about?” He seemed a bit dazed. For all the experience they had, Idie should _not_ be that good of a kisser.

“I don't think it was important,” Idie smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

They continued kissing for an indeterminable amount of time, all thoughts of homework completely forgotten. Eventually Idie decided craning her neck up like this was uncomfortable but she didn't want to stop kissing, so a change was in order. Without warning, she gently pushed Quentin back before clambering onto his lap. “That's better,” she almost-whispered. “Now, where were we?” She pressed herself against her boyfriend's chest and resumed kissing.

Quentin was not about to protest, but his anxiety levels rose considerably at this point because he was already half-hard just from kissing, and Idie was so warm, and so pretty, and she was _definitely_ rubbing against his crotch... Was she doing it on purpose? Idie wouldn't... but then, the way she kept grinding against him seemed to provide ample evidence to the contrary.

Quentin's hands instinctively moved to her waist, a feature he had always admired. Idie was a petite little thing, but somehow very shapely. Tiny waist, round hips, breasts that were almost certainly larger than he'd imagined (and how often he'd imagined them) as they were now pressed mercilessly against him. Idie seemed to be alright with his hands where they were, but could he move them a bit... _higher?_

He made an attempt, but Idie shot him down almost immediately. She broke their kiss, breathing a bit heavily, “No... Not yet, but, um...” She seemed to consider something briefly before beginning to undo the top few buttons on her blouse. “It can't hurt to look right?” Quentin shook his head, but no words would come out (for which he was slightly thankful). Her warm brown skin contrasted the clean, white cotton material of her bra. He thought he could even see a tiny pink bow in the middle.

 _Oh, god,_ he thought, _Wow, it's just like in those magazines..._ He was lost in time for a moment, admiring the first pair of boobs he'd seen _IRL(!)._ Soon, however, he wondered when Idie would start kissing him again. He looked up, silently begging, and noticed the thoroughly amused expression on Idie's face. “What?”

“Oh,” she smiled. “...Nothing.” Truthfully, she was impressed and rather empowered by the effect her body seemed to have on her boyfriend. Idie had no intention of having _sex_ in the near future, but Quentin was awfully fun to tease. He seemed up for just about anything, so she decided to take things a tiny bit further.

Thus far, she had pretended not to notice Quentin's very noticeable erection poking her through their clothes. She may not have been able to understand anything Professor LeBeau said in class, but she still read the text book, and she knew what was happening. Still, Sex Ed was a subject that was rather impossible to understand completely until one had experienced these things firsthand, so Idie decided there was no better way to understand her assignments than to do a little experimenting.

She _accidentally_ let her hand fall on the tent in Quentin's shorts, craning her head with a curious expression. “Oh, Quentin,” she couldn't help but blush as she smiled. “Is this for _me?_ ”

At this point, Quentin was feeling a mix of emotions he couldn't even begin to describe. He was nervous, of course, but also excited, because:  _Wow, there's a girl, a real girl (and a hot one, at that), on my bed, on my_ lap, _and now she's—she's touching me! Oh god, this is bad... I mean it's really, really good, but so,_ sooo _bad..._ And so, added to the mix of emotions was sheer, absolute _terror_ at the thought of embarrassing himself like he was certain he was about to do. He'd been aroused for a while now, with his _unnecessarily_ hot girlfriend exposing her impressive cleavage and rubbing against his dick, and now, _now_ she was actually touching it! On purpose! Sure, he was still wearing pants, but that was hardly any comfort. He berated himself for not having the forethought to get himself off _before_ inviting Idie up to his room. _Wow, that was stupid. That was really, really stupid. Of all the days to_ not _jerk off..._

It may have also crossed his mind that it was rather unfair that Idie was touching his junk but he wasn't allowed to even get to second base, or, you know, whatever sports metaphor was appropriate here. But then, he certainly wasn't about to complain, and there wasn't exactly time to dwell on the perceived injustice of not getting to touch boobies when there were other matters to be concerned with, like the fact that he was _dangerously_ close to having an orgasm.

“Um, Idie?” he managed to choke out.

Idie looked up at him from under her long, dark eyelashes. She was pressed close against him with her hand shoved down in between them, working Quentin's erection through his shorts. This was really _too_ easy. “Yes?” she breathed the word against his skin, her breath surprisingly cool which caused Quentin to jump slightly.

Quentin swallowed hard, trying his best to form coherent thoughts out loud. “I, I think maybe... _OH!_ Uh, oh god, You s-should probably--”

“Hmmm?” Idie purred, giving his erection an extra squeeze.

Quentin jolted forward with a muffled grunt before swearing loudly. “Oh god, Oh no, I can't believe I just...ugh...” he trailed off miserably, mental anguish overwhelming him.

Idie was a bit surprised. Was it always like this? She removed her hand from the now very damp area that was her boyfriend's crotch.

“Um... does that always happen?” She asked innocently. The descriptions of male orgasm in the text books were extremely vague, but this seemed to match, though it wasn't at all what she'd imagined.

Quentin did not answer, instead mumbling, “Um, I should probably... change my pants now.” He was blushing rather fiercely, which Idie had to admit was pretty cute.

Idie slid off his lap as he got up. He seemed to move rather stiffly, which Idie found more amusing than she probably should have. She sat on his bed and watched as he rifled through a drawer in search of clean trousers. When he found some, he started to undo his belt, but paused when he realized Idie was still watching intently. He looked at her, said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

“Oh!” She said. “Right, sorry.” She grinned and hid her eyes with her hands, though she couldn't help but peek when she thought Quentin wasn't looking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to "First Date," with the alternate title of "Awkward Sweaty Virgins part 2: Heavy Petting."


End file.
